(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to standard outdoor mailboxes that have signal flags to indicate when the mailbox door has been opened
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art mailbox devices have used a number of different ways to activate and move the signal flag automatically. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,874,896; 2,812,130 and 4,202,486.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,874,896 and 2,812,130 show fairly complicated signal activation mechanisms which rely on various levers, springs and pins to move the signal flag upon opening of the mailbox door.
Applicant's device requires only three basic components and can be retro-fitted to any standard mailbox currently in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,486 discloses a spring activated horizontally extending lever system that does not suggest applicant's unique combination which will be disclosed herein.